And This is My Story
by SailorEevee
Summary: A dark fic about a boy lost in depression and afraid to free his soul, and the pain that saved him. Greed, violence, and blood and a story that has never been told. Cameo info inside!!
1. Prolouge

...And This is My Story prolouge  
  
  
Sometimes I'll wish I'd never been born. Sometimes I'll ask, why me?  
Sometimes I wonder why I was there, what was my purpose then. But when I look back on what happened, I find it all worthwhile. I sit here in the streets now, my only true home, my only safe home, and think. I think about the past, the present, and the future. I sort out everything that happened, and just file it away, in an innermost corner of my mind.  
Most people think that I am not capable of real deep thought. To them, I'm just a street kid, covered with the dirt and grime of hard living. All I should be thinking is when I will eat, where I will sleep, when the next fight will be. They can not see the scars, on my body and on my soul. They can not see the pain that once formed a wall against any emotion around my heart. They can not see the problems I have had, from home to street, I've had more than my share of them. Those people can not see the experiences, the pain of my father's words, the devotion to my brother, the exiliration from riding upon a digimon's back into battle. Only my friends know the track of my mind.  
No one knows me better then them, the 7 that shared my time in the digital world. Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, TK, Kari, and, well, Tai, If he was still living. All can tell you, and all will know my story, the story of a truly broken and frozen heart, and the pain that finally created a guardian.   
  
  
I am Yamato Ishida, and this is my story... 


	2. E-mail and Brainiacs

...And This is My Story prt1  
  
Authors note: I need some people to cameo in a future part of this! I will need three people, two to be mentioned as part of a council thing, and one to play a somewhat major part of the story. To enter, reply to the story or e-mail me at Chocsbud@aol.com with what you want to be in the story (a pokemon, digimon, human, etc) A slight description of what you'd look like, whether you are male or female, and a name you'd like to go by. I'll pick the three people randomly out of my e-mails and replies. If you are one of the three, I'll e-mail you back with notification, and you can look out for your part. By the way, if you didn't reat the prolouge (which I recommend) this is in Matt's POV.  
  
  
This whole thing started after our first trip to the Digiworld, after I had gotten used to the idea that Gabumon would not always be around. I had regained my territory, tried to make peace with my dad, and basically tried to get back to normal. Well, I tried. There would always come a time when someone, usually Tai, would see me, and call me over. He was doing that to get to me, I knew. I would just keep ignoring him, going off somewhere else. Now I wish I hadn't done that, that I had been more friendly towards him. But anyway, one day Izzy called,(forgetting that I had told him NOT to call me) and said he had gotten something from Gennai. So I came to the high school, just to see what it was about. I had to sneak in though, since I had long stopped going to school. When I made my way in I found my way to the lab and waited for Izzy to begin.  
"Gennai said that the Digital World was reconstructed, and the digimon are okay." He said, drawing sighs of relief from everyone. Everyone except me. I stayed aloof, trying to not look interested in the Digital World. But in reality, I was overjoyed. I had been afraid, afraid for Gabumon, afraid for all the digimon, afraid that they wouldn't survive. My friends were allowed to show their feelings, allowed to sigh and cheer at Izzy's news. But I was not allowed, for fear of pain, the pain that always struck when I opened up to my emotion. So I stayed mute, drawing looks from Mimi and Tai, who were the most happy at the news.  
"There's more." The braniac of the Digidestined said, halting the cheering. "He needs our help again." The others quickly got up into their so-called,"fighting stances." Me? I just stood on the side, watching, battling with my heart to keep silent. "He needs an artifact, one that was buried somewhere in the Digiworld for its safety. He trusts us to find it and regain it for him. it is of the utmost importance that we do so." Tai stepped forward, his face turned up in a truly idiotic expression. "Well what's so important about it? What is it anyway?" He asked, trying to push Izzy aside so he could read the e-mail. I had to keep myself from laughing at the sight.  
"It is called the Guardian's Stone, and is very important. Do you know the reason any planet can have life on it? It isn't because we have water, or plants. It is because we have a guardian." I spoke up, trying to stop my growing confusion from getting any harder to understand.  
"What does a guardian have to do with any of this? What the hell is a guardian anyway?" I asked, making the braniac very annoyed. I smirked, seeing his annoyance. "I was just getting to that." He said, glaring at me. I just smiled back, making him even angrier. "A guardian is a person that holds a planet's life energy in his/her soul. They are able to use this energy to protect the planet. But if they die, the energy escapes, giving the planet 48 hours to find a new guardian before it fades away. The digital world's guardian was killed during the reconstruction, and Gennai needs the Guardian's Stone to find a new one. All we have to do is find the stone." Izzy finished by closing his laptop and putting it in the holder on his back. Tai jumped up and pulled his digivice out of his pocket. "I'm going to the digiworld to save it! Who's coming with me?"  
"Me!!" everyone cried wildly, completely ignoring the fact that I had quietly slipped away into another room. All I could think of was seeing Gabumon again, fighting with him, finding more ways to strengthen our bond. He was my friend, my confident, and the only friend I really had. I would get to see him again!! It lifted my heart to know that my best friend and I would be able to depend on each other again. I sat, reveling in the thought, when a step alerted me to the fact that I was not alone.   
"Matt? What are you doing?" The person asked, revealing himself to be Tai. I jumped, unsure of what to do. He came up to me and stared, examining my expression, then put his hand on my shoulder. I froze, shallowly breating until he lifted his hand and turned. "We're going to go." He said, and left, leaving me alone in the darkness. I breathed deeply, than I ran to join him and the others, lined up in front of the computers. A bright portal opened, dragging my friends in one by one. But then, I felt a warmth at my heart, burning in my soul. I froze again, touching my chest, feeling the burning heat. I didn't understnd what it was coming from, it hadn't happened before. Then the others called out, compelling me to join them. I allowed the pull to lead me in, but I wouldn't forget that burning, the burning that would soon become a big part of me at the end of this adventure.  
  
  
  



End file.
